The present invention relates to the field of portable medical kits and, more particularly, to enabling a dynamic intelligent training functionality of an automated external defibrillator with an integrated medical kit.
With increasing cardiac problems in the general population an ever increasing aging population, the need for public access to medical life saving devices such as automated external defibrillators is continuing to grow. To meet this need, automated external defibrillator (AED) manufacturers have been producing AEDs which are easy to use. Coupled with first aid organizations that are ensuring the AEDs are placed within many public areas, AEDs are common place in many public areas. As a result, AEDs have been useful in saving countless lives by first responders as well as laypersons alike.
Many laypersons desire to learn how to use these devices and how to perform life saving medical procedures but are often too busy or unaware of resources which can be used to learn these techniques. In many instances, when provided with the opportunity to learn these techniques, these laypersons use these techniques to subsequently save lives. Bringing education and/or training to the layperson is costly and time consuming and as such is rarely performed, but the benefits are substantial.